The Type of Man
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Rodney ponders who he was versus who he has become and the journey and people that helped him get there. Companion to Another Scar, Though not necessary to read it to understand this.


**A/n okay let me start by saying that this story, though one of my favorite to write, was not supposed to go where it ended up. It was going to be a hurt/comfort John fic. and it still has roots there. But our favorite arrogant scientist kinda blundered in and took over demanding focus and attention. And though John is a fun character to explore I found that i had an equal amount of fun with Mckay. I hope that everyone that reads this has as much fun as i had. And push the little review button. It'll make me day to hear your thoughts. ;)**

Rodney McKay had never really sat and thought about friendship. Now he had nothing but time in which to do it. Time he spent in prison cells, held captive or hiding from various enemies. All those, however, paled in comparison to the situation he now found himself in. He was held captive by something far more binding than mere chains. And Rodney McKay felt unprepared fro something like this. His thoughts returned to friendship. As a child genius he had never had friends. All the other kids couldn't understand him and adults wouldn't talk to a five year old about theoretical mathematics or whatever else he had been studying that week.

When he had finally reached adulthood and been immersed into the scientific world he had already been molded by his childhood. He had grown up with feelings of loneliness and superiority. Years of habits became the man he let the world see. On top of that he was years younger than almost everyone else in the field. At first they saw him as a child that had fluked his way into the very adult and competitive field of science. Rodney didn't care to take the time to change their view or 'make nice' with them. Now he shut himself in his cheap low grade lab for a couple months only coming out for occasional food breaks and even rarer sleep breaks. A few months later he emerged with a fully detailed paper to publish, the type of which most people would have had to work years on.

Paper in hand he proudly faced the scientific community with the thought that this would finally buy him something….. Respect…. Maybe acceptance. All that it earned him was an board review and a team of scientist poring through his notes. One simply didn't work that fast.

When it was finally proved that the work was clearly all Rodney's all he got was a high paying ob with his own lab and a team of scientist that were intimidated by him. They spent to much time worrying about pleasing their new and young boss than doing the job Rodney required of them. Thus Rodney's tirades had begun. They began small. Just a few incredibly pointed remarks. They escalated over time and Rodney became known as a horrible man to work for.

The scientists were to close to see that they improved under Rodney's instruction. All they saw was the gruff young man he let the world see. And still Rodney didn't have the respect he wanted. Almost a year into his cushy high paying job the unthinkable happened. The research the company was paying him to develop was erased completely from his computer and notes and somehow was published by another up and rising scientist. One of his lab aides resigned the same day. The thing was, rant and rave as he did he could not prove it.

He was fired and the other scientist was hired in his place. The scientific community thought Rodney to be a loud mouth man with the worlds largest ego. He had failed to develop the idea and then claimed the research of another scientist when he had published first.

The job Rodney found was neither as good nor as high paying but Rodney loved it more. He finished the required things sooner and was left with more time for personal research. He published more often than any other scientist with more detailed and accurate finds. But he was lonely. He didn't trust aides to he refused them. The employer was more than willing to comply. He paid less people and Rodney still provided the amount of work he wanted.

Though he published more he still didn't have the thing that he wanted. Someone he could talk to. Scientist avoided him like the plague, his sister was studying to hard in mathematics for Rodney to not feel guilty about interrupting her.

At least Rodney had his cat.

Then one day out of the blue as Rodney worked alone in a silent lab built for twenty, two men in US military suits showed up. They offered Rodney the chance of a lifetime but it came with strings attached in the form of a confidentiality agreement. Rodney, not so politely, informed them of where they could take their agreement. He still hoped that if he published enough he might get some form of acceptance.

Another year passed as Rodney's hopes faded. The two men came back. This time Rodney signed. He quietly quit his job and asked his neighbor to watch his cat for months at a time when he was gone to the area 51.

To Rodney's private glee the scientist that had stolen his work had not pleased the company that had hired him. He took Rodney's less cushioned job and pay cut.

It was at area 51 that Rodney finally found his true passion. He finally had a true challenge. He worked on things most scientists only ever dreamed about working on. Rodney was set to work finding the secrets of alien technology. He was still gruff and demanding to those under him but he did allow people to work under him once more. The other team heads where brilliant. For the first time he felt that the people he was working with where not so far beneath his level. They would never be as smart as him of course but they came closer than anyone else. He could hold whole conversations. They understood him. To a point at least.

He was introduced to the SGC and subsequently to the beautiful Samantha Carter. She was perfect in almost every aspect. She came the closest to being as smart as he was. She was a gorgeous blonde and everything Rodney could ask for…. Except for the fact that she couldn't stand the sight of him. Still he pursued her. It gave him amusement.

He immersed himself in the work. His occasional calls to his sister stopped quite suddenly when she abandoned everything Rodney was about. She dropped out of school to raise a child. She gave up her dreams. Rodney distanced himself. Not just because she had abandoned his world carelessly but because, something Rodney would never admit even to himself even in the deepest corner of his mind, he couldn't understand that part of her life. Once she was no longer in his world he was lost. Rodney was prepared to spend his life alone. Sure he would like to have little prodigies of his own but, he had to admit, he never actually considered it a possibility despite his interest in Sam. He didn't talk to his sister because for once in his life he knew nothing about something. And it scared him deeply.

Rodney jumped at the chance to study in Antarctica. He regretted it the first day. It was cold. A scientist of his caliber should study in warmth and safety. He was worried he was going to loose a toe. His feet were never warm. Worst of all he not only had to work with a doctor with a substandard ancient gene he had to work with an archeologist.

It was the day that a cocky air force major sat in a chair despite direct orders not to touch anything that Rodney began the change into someone different.

Someone who, for the first time in Rodney's life, was vital in the most important way.

Sure he saved the city with stunningly brilliant science but that was not why he was important. He was important because people cared. John wormed his way into the shell Rodney built and, without a care, destroyed it. It did not happen fast. It was late night drinking on the pier. John, knowing Rodney wanted it, saved him the last piece of pie. It was dangerous missions. It was loss born together. It was corny jokes that shouldn't be funny to a mind like McKay's. It was vigils where Rodney would wake up hurt and confused to green eyes sparkling with relief and a cocky grin. It was, so very obviously, the strength, courage and determination of John Sheppard.

That isn't to say all the credit goes to him solely. No John only tore down his shell. So many others helped Rodney change and grow. Teyla, with her strength and diplomacy. Ford, with his youth and smile. It was Ronan with his honor and loyalty. Carson, who cared about everyone and practiced never ending patience.

It was a hundred others who, in just living out their lives naturally and honestly helped Rodney to lower the walls that years of solitude and loneliness had had built thick and strong around his heart to protect the small boy that had been misunderstood by adults, avoided by children his own age and mocked by his peers.

It was everything and everyone that had changed to the man that now sat, broken. The man that hoped and wished with every fiber in his being that his first and dearest friend would pull through. The man that would admit, if only privately for now, that John was more than a friend. He was the family, the brother, that McKay always wanted. The one that was charming and daring and willingly to let the annoying kid brother come along for the adventure. The one that was smart but didn't need to brag. The one that was watchful and funny and endlessly cocky. He showed Rodney the simple humor in life but more important he showed Rodney that to truly live, and live well, one must let the barrier dissolve to let people close.

Now Rodney's family waited. Teyla, calm through the tears flowing freely. Ronan, angry and worried. Beckett, in charge and in control, working his magic. Jen, beautiful and perfect.

Rodney knew that it wouldn't work as well with one link in the chain missing. The circle wouldn't flow as before. Sure they would cope together, because that it what family did, but they would never be whole again.

Rodney had never been a part of something this earth shattering, yet simple. Something Rodney had that, for the first time, he was willing to fight for.

Sure he had felt the individual emotions before. Important, the first time he was assigned his own science time to head. Needed, every time he saved the city. Liked, By his faithful cat.

But he had never felt the all so bindingly strong. So Rodney McKay sat in the uncomfortable chair, despite his own injuries, waiting for his friend, his colleague and his family to make it through. Because that is what Sheppard did. In the end of the day he returned a lopsided grin on his face.

And Rodney was a part of this. The first real thing he allowed himself to feel. For better or for worse, because that was the type of man Rodney was.

"He's waking up."


End file.
